the dragon boy tournament
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: basically, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri have a little tournament since they can no longer become Zarc. I do not own Yugioh, its characters and make no money. this is purely for fun. rated for language
1. Let the Tournament Begin

so here's something I thought of. basically it's to match up the dragon boys against each other. this takes place after the finale and after they managed to split the boys and girls up.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Nico Smiley said in the center of LDS Center Court. "I am pleased to announce a mini tournament in celebration of our own Yuya Sakaki's seperatino from four other boys with the same face. The Dragon Boy Tournament!"

As he said this, giant holograms of Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri appeared with the dragon boys standing under it, getting cheers from the spectators varying from the different dimensions.

"Let me introduce Yuya Sakaki!" The crowd cheered for the tomato-haired boy. "Yuto Genkai!" The boy from XYZ got cheers too. "Yugo Tsubasa!" The people cheered even louder. "And finally Yuri Hana!" This got boos and laughter at his name. The laughter coming from the other boys before Yuya cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" This got everyone's attention. "I know Yuri's done some bad things, but he's not like that anymore. If he was, then would he let people know he's a flower?" This got people laughing as Yuri took the mic.

"You're all lucky I changed or I'd card all of you!" This got silence as Yuri frowned. "Sorry. Still working on my people skills. But I'm not the only one. Serena isn't a people person either. Heck, she'd probably claw the first person to hit on her. Hahaha!"

As Yuri laughed, the other three saw a familiar piece of paper fly in their direction.

"Duck!" Yuto said as the three did.

"Huh? Why?" Yuri asked as he stopped laughing and turned around only to get smacked in the face.

"That was unnecassary, Yuri!" Serena said from the front row. Being 1/4 of Leo Akaba's daughter had its perks. The other bracelet girls were there as well, Ruri wearing what she wore on her first date with Yuto, Yuzu wearing the clothes Serena had borrowed from her and Rin wearing a yellow shirt with a banana and blue jeans.

"Why don't you come down here and say that?!"

"Enough!" Reiji said. "No fighting. This tournament is to celebrate your seperation and because people wanted to see the dragons face off against each other. Now the match-ups will be..." Four cards appeared on the screen before flipping to show their respective dragon. Then they flipped face down before shuffling. Then two cards flipped on one side showing Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Yuya VS Yugo! Which means the other will be Yuto VS Yuri!"

The crowd cheered for these match-ups.

* * *

so, I wanted to do match-ups we never got to see. Sergey was supposed to duel Yugo, but due to the whole thing with Yuri and being transported, Jack dueled him instead. if it wasn't for that, we might've seen Yuya VS Yugo. also, before anyone complains about the Yuya VS Yuri duel, that doesn't count as Yuto VS Yuri or Yuya VS Yugo because Yuto and Yugo had been absorbed. so hope you enjoy it. will take a while, but while waiting, let me ask, do you guys wanna have Yuya and Yugo have a turbo duel or regular Action Duel?


	2. Yuya VS Yugo

It's as the title says, Yuya VS Yugo. it'll be a regular Action Duel. After all, we've only seen Yugo duel without his runner once. just so you all know, I'll be mixing the Japanese and English stuff as well as anime and card game effects. So if you're confused because some card effects don't match the TCG while others match the anime, that's why. Hope you guys will enjoy the duel. also, for a last name for Rin, refer to my Yugo/Rin story. For Serena, I'm thinking Tsukineko. sorry, here we go.

* * *

Yugo was in the waiting room, looking at the machine parts in front of him, unable to do a Turbo Duel.

"Yugo?" a voice said. Yugo turned and saw his childhood friend/not-so-secret crush Rin Yamakaze.

"Rin!" Yugo said as he jumped toward the green-haired girl. Rin just stretched out her arms, and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Rin. I'm so happy."

"Yugo, we've been seperated from the others for a week now, and seen each other everyday."

"I know. It's just... after so long. I spent so much time trying to find you."

"I know. Serena and Yuzu told me about you trying to hug them."

"Uh... well, you've seen them. Can you blame me?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "No, I mean I thought they were you. After all, you all have the same faces."

"True. And how can I stay mad at you? If either of us should be mad at the other, it's you who should be mad at me."

"What? Rin, I'd never stay mad at you."

"But it was because of me that Ringo got-."

"Stop right there Rin! It wasn't your fault that happened to Ringo. It was that Doktor. Right now he's imprisoned. If it was my choice, I'd say he deserved something far worse. Even worse than being sent underground."

"Thanks Yugo. I needed that."

"No problem Rin. I'll always be there for you. If someone kidnaps you again, I'll cross dimensions until I find you." Rin smiled at that declaration. "Well, time for me to duel the new King."

Rin looked down before smiling.

"Yugo?" He turned and was surprised when she got her face close. His face was turning red at the close proximity. Then she closed the distance and kissed him on the cheek. "You better give it your all. If you don't I'll smack you."

As Rin left the area, Yugo touched his cheek where Rin had just kissed him before smiling.

"YES, YES, YES!"

Meanwhile, Yuya was sitting on a bench, doing his pre-battle ritual of swinging his pendulum in front of his face.

"Yuya?" a voice said as he turned to see Yuzu. Yuya walked over and smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

"You had better win. And do it like you always do, by making smiles."

"I will. After all, I managed to make Zarc laugh inside of Reira. I'm still surprised Leo Akaba made these."

He held Yuzu's hand, showing what looked like her bracelet.

"Yeah, it felt strange not having it on my wrist. So I like how he made replicas. Anyway, good luck."

So as Yuzu went to the stands, Yuya went out to the field to see Reiji standing in the middle.

"I, Reiji Akaba, have the honor of introducing Yuya Sakaki and Yugo Tsubasa!" Cheers erupted for the two dragon boys. "This will be Yugo's first Action Duel, so please do not be upset if he has trouble."

Reiji went up and pressed on the console.

"Action Field on! Jungle Madness!"

As he said this, the RSV created a jungle with vines, jungle sounds, trees, plants, etc.

"You know the chant right?" Yuya asked.

"Of course, I've heard it enough and Rin's helped me practice."

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya said.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yugo said.

"They storm through this field!" they said together.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION..." Reiji said.

"...DUEL!" the dragon boys said together.

Reiji snapped his fingers as action cards scattered across the field.

"Since this is your first normal Action Duel, you can go first," Yuya said.

"Alright. When I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop! When this monster is normal or special summoned, I can add one Speedroid from my deck to my hand! I add Den-Den Daiko Duke, and summon it. I use my Level 3 Den-Den Daiko Duke to tune my Level 3 Terrortop! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies!" As he said this, Den-Den Daiko Duke turned into three green rings. Terrortop went thru it before turning into three balls of light. Then a beam of light connected them before widening. "Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama! I activate his effect! By banishing one Speedroid, I deal 500 points of damage to you! I banish Terrortop!" Kendama fired a beam as Yuya went to find an Action Card.

"I activate Action Magic: Acceleration! I take no effect damage!"

"I activate Den-Den Daiko Duke's effect, banishing it to special summon a tuner monster from my hand or deck. I special summon Red-Eyed Dice!"

"Not wasting time huh?"

"If I hold back, Rin'll hit me. Plus, I always go full speed. My level one Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice tunes my level six Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Red-Eyed Dice turned into a green ring as Kendama went through it. Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light!" Kendama turned into six white lights before they connected and a giant light went through the green ring. "Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

As he said this, the dragon materialized as it flew out and spun before posing as it let loose a mighty roar. Then Yugo jumped on top of Clear Wing... or tried to before over shooting it and falling flat on his face.

"You alright, Yugo?" Yuya asked, concerned for his synchro self.

"Yeah. Never rode anything besides a Duel Runner so it's an adjustment."

Clear Wing came down and crouched down so Yugo could get on its back. Then it shot up as Yugo yelled.

"WHOO-HOO! RIN YOU GOTTA TRY THIS SOMETIME! IT'S ALMOST AS MUCH OF A RUSH AS A TURBO DUEL!"

Rin simply smiled as she saw her childhood friend/crush having fun. Everyone cheered as the banana-haired duelist ride his monster. He leaned back and let himself fall. The audience gasped and saw Clear Wing fly to Yugo... only to miss him.

"AAAAHHH! WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Use the field! You can interact with the Action Field just like riding your dragon! It's like a real jungle!"

Yugo did so and grabbed a vine as he went past the treeline. Clear Wing flew down and he jumped on top before flying to Yuya.

"Yeah, while that was exciting, might wanna get some more practice before trying something like that again," Yuya said.

"Agreed. Can't beat you and become the new king if I die. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuya said as he started up his roller boots. "Draw!" Yuya saw his hand, smiling as he could do something big.

"With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the pendulum scale!" The two magicians appeared. They flew into the sky as the numbers 1 and 8 appeared under them and a giant pendulum swung. "Now I can summon monsters whose levels are between 2 and 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" Two lights came out of the hole. "Performapal Coin Dragon! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The two dragons appeared as Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing roared, worrying the crowd. "Don't worry everyone! Our dragons are just eager to go head to head without the risk of falling into darkness!" Yuya got on top of Odd-Eyes as he started running. "Now, Coin Dragon increases the attack of all other dragons on my field!" Odd-Eyes attack increased to 3000. "Now, Odd-Eyes attack Clear Wing! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"That way, Clear Wing!" Yugo said as his dragon rushed to an action card. "I activate Miracle! Clear Wing isn't destroyed and battle damage is cut in half!"

"But the damage will be doubled since Clear Wing is level 7. Reaction Force!"

Yugo felt the energy as his life points dropped to 3500.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn. Draw! I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo! Now I can special summon a level 4 or below Speedroid monster in my graveyard. I summon Red-Eyed Dice. Now I use Red-Eyed Dice to tune Clear Wing!" Yugo jumped off, scaring everyone, including Rin. "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" The even more powerful monster appeared and this time Yugo landed on him. "Yes, got it that time!"

"So pretty!" Rin said, staring in awe at the monster before a confused expression got on her face. "Wait, why do I feel like I've seen that monster before?"

"I think you did when we were under the parasites' influence," Yuzu said.

"Now, Crystal Wing, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! When Crystal Wing battles a level 5 or higher monster, it gains attack points equal to the opponent's monster's attack. Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!"

Odd-Eyes ran and Yuya grabbed an Action card.

"Action Magic Miracle! Odd-Eyes isn't destroyed and battle damage is cute in half!"

Yuya's life points fell to 2500 as Odd-Eyes kept on running. Meanwhile, Crystal Wing touched down the ground, and Yugo got off before running to a nearby holographic tree.

"Wait, what are you-?" Yuya started to ask until a sound was heard. The sound of cookies being tossed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just wishing I didn't have that chili do-!" Yugo held his mouth and puked again.

Rin sighed at this putting her forehead in the palm in her hand.

"Oh, Yugo. What am I gonna do with you?"

Yugo finished the puking as he got up.

"Yeah, don't eat before an action duel. Especially chili dogs."

"Thanks. And definitely not on the back of a dragon that flys in a zigzag path."

"Agreed. So...?"

"Oh, right. I end my turn!"

"I draw! First off, I activate the effect of Nobledragon Magician in my hand. I select one level 7 or higher Odd-Eyes, and reduce its level by 3 before special summoning it." Odd-Eyes level went down to four and the tuner pendulum monster appeared. "Level 3 Nobledragon Magician tunes Level 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Rain down fire of power! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Dragon with blazing eyes! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

The new dragon appeared in a meteor shower as the spectators were amazed.

"Oh, that's a new one," Jack Atlas said as he laughed. "Yuya Sakaki, you never fail to surprise."

"Now then using the Pendulum scale, I bring back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dragon Coin increases my dragons' attack by 500. Meteorburst attack! Odd-Eyes Meteor Shower!" Odd-Eyes Meteor Dragon flew up and shot meteors from the sky.

"What are you doing? You know Crystal Wing will increase its attack points by your monsters." Crystal Wing's attack went up to 6000.

"Action Magic, Miracle!" Yuya then grabbed another Action card, smiling at what he got. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack! Spiral Strike Burst! Now Action Magic Bi-Attack! This doubles Odd-Eyes attack!" This caused his attack to rise to the same level as Crystal Wing. Both dragons were destroyed.

"I activate Extra Shave Reborn to summon Clear Wing in Attack Mode!"

"When a pendulum monster I control is destroyed, I can special summon this monster from my hand by sacrificing a monster. I sacrifice Meteorburst! Come forth! The reliable attack of all your might that crushes the walls of dilemma! Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!"

"Good to see the dragon that gave me hope," Shun said.

"Thanks to Coin Dragon he gains 500 attack points. Lancer Strike of Revolution!"

The monster charged at Clear Wing, and destroyed it, taking Yugo's life points down to 2500.

"Now Coin Dragon attacks directly!"

"I don't think so... WHAT?!"

"Action Trap Bomb," Reiji said. "When picked up, it causes the person who picked it up to take 1000 points of damage."

A bomb appeared out of nowhere dropping Yugo's life to 1500. When the smoke cleared he was covered in soot.

"Okay. Coin Dragon finish the direct attack!"

The dragon released a beam of coins as Yugo's life points fell to zero. The screen showed Yuya was the winner. The Action Field disappated as Yuya walked up to Yugo and extended his hand. Yugo grabbed his hand both started shaking and groaning.

"Oh, no is Yuya really gonna absorb Yugo?!" Yuzu asked in fear.

"Just kidding!" Yuya said.

"YUUYAAAAAAAAA!" Yuya turned to see Yuya with her fan ready to destroy him.

"Ha ha, you're in trouble," Yugo said.

"YUUGOOOOOOOOO!" Rin said as she ran toward Yugo.

"You were saying? Run away?"

"Yes, please."

The two dragon boys started running as the girls ran toward them. As they ran around the boys landed in Yugo's vomit and got beaten brutally.

The Akaba family, including Leo, were laughing at the antics between them.

"That reminds me of Zarc before I created Real Solid Vision," Leo said.

"I would have liked seeing Zarc dueling before that happened," Reiji said.

As Reira giggled, she suddenly stopped, feeling strange as she looked somewhere, seeing a mysterious figure before it disappeared.

* * *

So Yuya defeats Yugo, Yugo pukes, and when they did a bad joke, they ran away and slipped on puke. But who was that mysterious figure Reira saw? Well you'll find out... in chapter four.


	3. Yuto VS Yuri

as the title suggests, this one is about Yuto and Yuri. the winner will face Yuya in the final. also, bet you're wondering who that mysterious figure was huh? don't worry you'll find out. and keep any guesses in PMs in case people look at the reviews and wanna be surprised. just an FYI, for certain returning characters, I'll be using the dub names. also, was originally gonna wait a few days before posting this, but doing now for three reasons. one, Hurricane Irma. knocked out the power of my usual co-writer JxAfan200(who has nothing to do with this story so he's as surprised as some of you. especially since unless I'm mistaken hasn't even gotten to Rune-Eys Pendulum Dragon's debut) around a quarter to one last night, so even though my grandfather says we won't get hit hard, wanna be safe. two, I wanna get this out of the way so I can post the third match that much sooner. three, I love the third match-up so much!

* * *

Everyone was waiting in extreme anticipation of the next duel, but a janitor needed to clean up the spot where Yugo had puked before. Apparantly chili dogs and riding a dragon that attacks by going in a zigzag is a bad combination.

Meanwhile in the waiting rooms, Yuto was making sure his deck was good to go. As he turned around, he saw something that made him happen.

"Ruri," Yuto said. Ruri was standing there wearing what she wore on their first date after meeting her for the first time. He got up and hugged her, the purple-haired girl hugging back before pulling back. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, but why are you still wearing that?" Ruri asked. Yuto looked down and saw he was still wearing the rags from when Academia invaded.

"Oh, I guess I was wearing this so much I forgot I even had in on."

"Well, it does look cool." Ruri hugged again but then backed up. "But it does stink."

"Well, you know how things were."

"Right. After this tournament is over, you need some new clothes. And a shower."

"Right."

"But before you go, I've got something for you."

"What?"

Ruri got on her toes, leaned in and kissed Yuto on the cheek. When she pulled back, she saw Yuto's adorable blushing face that was present when Shun introduced them.

"For luck."

"Ahem." Speaking of Shun, he was standing right there as the young couple started stammering. "Relax I already know."

"How long?" Ruri asked.

"The beginning."

"And you're okay with us dating?" Yuto asked.

"Dude, you're my best friend. Plus, I saw how you two looked at each other when I introduced you to each other. Good luck man. You better destroy Yuri."

"Oniisan!"

"I'm kidding. Kind of." Ruri glared at him. "I know he's changed, but he did kidnap you. Just beat him hard, Yuto."

"You got it, Shun. I don't intend to lose."

So the two siblings left while Yuto went to the field.

Meanwhile Yuri was looking at Starving Venom, thinking back to when he was a soldier. He carded so many people and showed no remorse. Well, in the flashbacks, now he was feeling bad. So many innocent people, and he just laughed every second of it.

"Yuri?" a voice asked. He saw Serena standing there.

"Why are you here? Come to hit me again?"

"No, just telling you to not go overboard, but don't hold back either. He's a tough opponent."

"He's like me, part of Zarc, the original owner of our dragons. I know he's not going to be easy."

"Good luck. I notice any lack of effort, I'll kick your butt from here to Academia."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try."

So Serena left, and Yuri got up and went to Center Court, where Yuto was standing there.

"And time for the second match. Yuto Genkai VS Yuri Hana!" This got cheers for Yuto and boos for Yuri, which made him frown.

"Not getting a lot of love, am I?" Yuri asked.

"I'm just gonna keep my opinions to myself."

"Now for this action duel, I am selecting... Neo Heartland City!"

Yuto and Yuri were surprised as the Real Solid Vision created the city Yuto had lived his entire life in. Yuri however was in awe for another reason. He stared at the lights, buildings, images.

"This is... what your home looked like?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. Before Academia came. You're surprised?"

"Yeah. I didn't come here till the day I took Ruri. So I never knew what it looked like beforehand. Now that I see it..."

Yuri couldn't understand this feeling since all he ever knew was being a soldier. But now...

"Let's just do this, and if you hold back, I'll be insulted." Yuto said. "Duelists locked in battle!"

Yuri sighed, but played along with it. "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters, " Yuri said indifferently.

"They storm through this field!" they said together.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION..." Reiji said.

"...DUEL!" the dragon boys said together.

Reiji snapped his fingers as action cards scattered across the field.

"I start," Yuto said. "I set my whole hand, and end my turn."

"That's what he did when he dueled me!" Shingo said, remembering the moment vividly.

"I draw!" Yuri saw his hand, and smiled. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Predaplant Lilyzard and Darlingtonia Cobra. Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri didn't waste any time and summoned his ace monster right away. "Now I play Heavy Storm, and destroy all spells and traps on the field." Yuto's cards were instantly destroyed and his field empty. "I realize there was probably something you wanted me to destroy, but hey, I don't wanna insult you by holding back. I attack directly!"

"I activate my three The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from the graveyard!"

"That's what he used against me!"

The three spell cards were summoned instantly as monsters.

"Then I'll attack one of them!" Starving Venom destroyed one of the monster. "I'll end my turn there."

"I draw. I overlay my level four Shadow Veils. Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The dragons roared together as they were ready to clash head to head. "Now, I activate Dark Rebellion's effect, cutting your monster's attack in half and adding it to its own. I use both it's overlay units. Treason Discharge!" Starving Venom's attack feel to 700 and Dark Rebellion rose to 4600. "Now attack! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

Dark Rebellion charged up its fangs with lightning and flew to Starving Venom. Yuri ran around and grabbed an action card.

"I activate the Action Magic: Miracle!" Starve Venom wasn't destroyed, but Yuri lost almost half his life points, taking him down to 2050.

"I end my turn."

"I draw! Hehe, I activate Predapruning to special summon Darlingtonia Cobra in my graveyard. When this monster is special summoned, I can add a Polymerization card to my hand. And I activate it to fuse Darlingtonia Cobra and Starving Venom. Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"Oh, boy that monster is back," Kite said, remembering how Yuri summoned it against him, Phoenix and Yugo.

"When special summoned I can choose one of your monsters, and not only negate its effects but turns its attack points to zero." Greedy Venom shot out tentacles, wrapping around Dark Rebellion, weakening it. "Now, Greedy Venom, attack!"

Yuto ran and grabbed an action card.

"Action Choice Choice! I can either make damage zero or prevent my monsters from being destroyed. I choose to keep Dark Rebellion from being destroyed."

Yuto kept Dark Rebellion from being destroyed but his life points fell to 700.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Yuto looked at the card he saw and smiled. "Yuya, mind if I use your line?"

"Go on ahead!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Right now my life points are 700 and it looks like I'm going to lose, but looks can be deceiving. I hold in my hand the card that'll help me win. I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch! Using this card and Dark Rebellion as overlay units to XYZ summon a monster one rank higher."

"Oh, yeah, things are gonna pick up now," Aster said.

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dennis asked.

"Before I saw the error of my ways, Yuya, who I'm guessing was being controlled by Yuto, summoned that monster and used that card. Let's just say, I couldn't just win. I had to end in a draw 'cause even Dystopia couldn't take that monster out."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Grace said, making Gloria sigh.

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Now, I can detach an overlay unit and turn your monster's attack to zero and increase its own by the same amount. Requiem Salvation!" Dark energy came out of the orbs on Dark Requiem's wings before wrapping around Greedy Venom as its attack points dropped to zero and Dark Requiem's attack went to 6300. "Now, Disaster Disobey of Rebellion!" Dark Requiem flew up high as glowing energy filled the wings like the stain glass windows on a church.

"Wow, so beautiful," Alexis said.

The dragon flew down, and Yuri ran off to find something. He got an action card, and activated it.

"I activate Choice Choice! I choose to make damage zero!" Greedy Venom was destroyed. "Now I activate Greedy Venom's effect! I destroy all special summoned monsters you control and deal you damage for each!"

"I use Dark Requiem's other overlay unit to negate that and summon Dark Rebellion!" The dragon appeared on Yuto's field. "Now since Greedy Venom's effect was negated, you can't banish a card to summon it to the field. Dark Rebellion, Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" It attacked, and Yuri rushed to an action card, but he wasn't fast enough to activate it, taking his life points to zero. Then the action field disappeared.

"Well, I bet everyone's glad I lost," Yuri said.

"Well, you did good. Everyone give Yuri some love too since he tried so hard!"

People started chanting both their names, and Yuri smiled at that.

"Wow. People are chanting my name. And it's not out of fear! Feels strange, kinda..."

"Good?"

"Yeah. Though it's leaving a bad taste in my mouth. Still a long time from adjusting."

"Hey, if it was easy to change, everyone would do it."

As people cheered, there was a lone figure watching the duel. The figure then smiled, and walked away.

* * *

the mysterious figure appears and disappears again. who is this person and what is (s)he planning? you'll get the answer to at least one of those chapters next time after Yuya and Yuto duel.


	4. Yuya VS Yuto

time for the final round of the dragon boy tournament, Yuya VS Yuto. after all, while we saw them duel each other, we never saw the end result since Yugo showed up out of nowhere. let's face it, even if you kinda predicted the outcome of the previous two fights, you guys wanna see these two duel too. after all, it never got settled. anyway, posting this now because I'm going to spend the weekend at my mom's and she doesn't have wifi. in fact, I'll be gone about an hour after this is posted. so see ya

* * *

"Alright, everyone, I hope the previous duel was pleasing to you, but it's finally time," Reiji said. "The last duel among these four. Yuya Sakaki and Yuto Genkai!"

The crowd cheered as the names were announced and the two duelists took the stage. They stopped and looked at each other, seeing the heated determination to be the best.

"What are they doing?" Rin asked.

"They're speaking with their eyes," Yuzu said. "Either that or telepathically."

"The second one would make sense," Serena said. "After all, they did share a body since before I first came to Standard. Well, back when it was Standard."

"It's the same look Yuto and niisan would give each other before they duel," Ruri said.

"They're ready to fight," Yuri said.

"Now that I think about it, right before Yuya absorbed Yuto, I showed up and dueled Yuto," Yugo said. "I think they were in the middle of a duel when I got there."

"Just like with Yuya's first duel against Reiji. It wasn't settled until we were revived."

"So this is something to finish."

"Good luck, Yuto," Shun said.

"Fight as hard as you can," Kite said.

"Yuya and Yuto!" Allen shouted. "This is intense! I don't know who to root for!"

"Well, you could always cheer for both," Sayaka said.

"Yuya! Good luck!" Grace shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Seriously, you are really getting too involved," Gloria said, though she did look forward to this.

"Good luck, Yuya-oniichan!" Tatsuya shouted.

"You too, Yuto-oniichan!" Ayu shouted.

"This gives me so many shivers, I can't stand it!" Futoshi said.

"This is going to be epic, Yuto," Yuya said.

"You got that right, Yuya," Yuto said. "To be honest, ever since I met you, I've wanted to duel you. Getting to duel the son of the man who taught us to duel with smiles, how could I not?"

As they spoke the screen showed Yusho.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I know you are all looking forward to this duel. I am as well, especially since it is my son Yuya going up against Yuto. When I had to leave three years ago to help the residents of the XYZ dimension, I was at first saddened to leave my son and wife. But like I told my son, when you feel like crying, then you should laugh, and that helped me more than I could have ever thought. Not that long after arriving in Heartland, I met a kind little girl with an all too familiar face."

"Teacher is talking about me," Ruri said.

"That girl's name was Ruri Kurosaki. She shares the same face as a girl I saw as my neice, Yuzu Hiragi." Both girls got spotlights put on them, making them smile at the attention. "I thought I was happy before after seeing someone with the same face as Yuzu, but then I saw Yuto, a boy who resembled my son. So I suppose for me, it's not just a duel between two boys. It's like watching a duel between two sons. And that is why I'm going to cheer for both of them. If you have a hard time choosing who to cheer for, then don't choose. Just cheer for both of them!" And so people did just that, chanting both Yuya and Yuto's names. "Now, you two, show everyone your best entertainment!"

"Then let's not disappoint him, Yuto," Yuya said tossing his duel disk into the air and setting it. "Don't hold back and give me everything you got!"

"You better do the same, Yuya!" Yuto said as he thrust his arm up and activated his duel disk.

The action field activated, Castle of Chaos.

"This is where Yuya Sakaki first defeated me," Ishijima said as he watched the duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" they said together. "For this duel, please join us in the chant!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" the Pendulum section said together.

"Kicking the earth..." the XYZ crowd shouted.

"...And dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Synchro shouted.

"They storm through this field!" the Fusion dimension spectators shouted.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" the four dimensions said together.

"ACTION..." Yusho and the Akabas said...

"...DUEL!" Yuya and Yuto said.

"Yuto, you go first," Yuya said.

"Alright then. I place one card facedown. And now I activate it, The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine!"

"Activating a trap right when you set it?"

"If I have no trap cards in my graveyard, I can activate this card the turn I set it. This card is treated as a level 4 normal monster." A black breast plate with black energy spilling out of it appears. "Now I summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor. Using my level 4 Fragile Armor and Shade Brigandine, I overlay! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"You're not wasting any time, are you, Yuto?"

"You told me not to hold back, didn't you? Now I place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw! With Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can summon monsters between levels 4 and 7 at the same time! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" Three beams of light shot out. "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon! Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! I activate Xiangsheng's effect, making Light Phoenix the same level as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Now, using the level 7 Light Phoenix and Saber Dragon, I overlay! Dragon with different colored eyes, show them the power of your ice-cold fire! Xyz Summon! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" A new dragon that looked to be made of ice. "Now, attack Dark Rebellion, Absolute!"

"Dark Rebellion that way!" Yuto said, grabbing an action card. "Action Magic, Miracle!" Yuto's life points fell to 3850.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Yuto saw what he drew and smiled. "Awesome! First off, I activate Phantom Knights of Possession, making Dark Rebellion the same level as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Why would he do that?" Yugo asked. "He can't XYZ summon with one monster, right?"

"Right, but he wouldn't do something like that without a reason," Yuri said.

"Now I activate my facedown card, Super Overlay! With this card, I discard a card from my hand can XYZ summon using monsters I control and monsters you control!"

"What, XYZ summon with your opponent's monsters?"

"Yeah, and I use my now Level 7 Dark Rebellion and your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to overlay!"

"Could he be summoning...?" Gongenzoka asked.

"Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

"That's our dragon! Wow, being on the other side, gotta say I'm a little scared and excited."

"Well, I attack your Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon. Thunder of Revolution!"

"I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect! By removing an Overlay Unit, I negate your attack! And special summon an Odd-Eyes from my graveyard or hand! I choose the Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon I just detached!"

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Yuya smiled at what he just drew. "Using the already set scale, I pendulum summon! I summon Dragoncaller Magician! I can make him dragon type until the end of this turn." An energy dragon went through the magician as its type changed. "Using Xiangke Magician's effect, I turn Rank 7 Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon into level 7. Now, with the Level 7 Dragoncaller Magician and Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, I overlay!" The two monsters went into the portal. "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flame of rage, incinerate everything on the earth! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!"

"The dragon that was born when Ruri and Serena were under that Doktor's control. Both dragons we first summoned using our dragons."

"Yep. I detach all its overlay units to destroy all other cards except itself and gain 200 attack for each!"

"I activate Action Magic Mirror Barrier! Odd-Eyes Rebellion can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"But three cards are still destroyed and he can attack twice! Attack! And thanks to Dragoncaller, his attack is doubled! Destruction Burst of Rage!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon went up to 7200. Yuto got on his dragon and flew to grab another action card. "Action Magic Encore! I activate Miracle in my graveyard!" Yuto's life points fell to 2250

"Here's the second attack! Destruction Burst of Rage!"

"Action magic Evasion!"

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" Yuto smiled at what he drew. "I activate Phantom Knights of Shadow Sneaking! I target one Dark-Attribute XYZ monster I control as well as one non-XYZ monster my opponent controls. The non-XYZ is destroyed. Then, the XYZ monster I control gains 100 attack points times the level of the destroyed monster until the end of this turn. Also, my monster can attack directly this turn!"

"Wait, attack me directly?!" Yuya got on Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon to find an action card.

"Yeah, so go, Supreme King Black Dragon! Direct Attack! Thunder of Revolution! Also, when I do this, Odd-Eyes Rebellion's attack increases by 100 times his rank. That's an extra 700." The dragon's attack went up to 3700 as the dragon attacked when Yuya grabbed an action card.

Yuya's life points fell to 300.

"Damage Draw! I draw two cards!"

"I end my turn."

"Looks like Yuto wins," Rin said.

"Don't be too sure," Serena said.

"Yeah, Yuya can still pull something out."

Yuya drew his next card and decided to finish it now.

"Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Yuto flew and grabbed an action card, smiling at what he got.

"Action Magic Double Attack! This doubles Odd-Eyes Rebellion's attack!"

The two dragons attacked each other, clawing at each other before biting each other's necks as they flew up and crashed down.

"Looks like our dragons are gone, and I just need to draw a monster next turn with at least 300 attack points, and I win."

"Sorry, Yuto, but you won't get a next turn. I activate Pendulum Reborn! This special summons one Pendulum monster either face-up in my extra deck or from my graveyard! Come back, brave dragon with different colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Direct attack! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Yuto rushed to get an action card, but was just short by a second as his life points fell to zero.

"And Yuya wins!" Nico Smiley said as the crowd cheered for the tomato-haired child.

Yuya walked up to Yuto, extending his hand. Yuto smiled and took the hand as Yuya helped him up.

"That was a good duel, Yuya," Yuto said.

"You got that right, Yuto," Yuya said. "If I didn't have Pendulum Reborn, I woulda lost."

"Let's give it up for the best user of the dimensional dragons, Yuya Sakaki!"

The cheers roared but then a loud voice spoke.

"Hold it right there!"

The people turned to the sound of the voice to see a man in a trench-coat. He jumped down and summoned a card that landed on the ground, creating a huge dust cloud.

"Who do you think you are?" Nico said.

In the dust cloud, Yuya saw two different colored lights, orange and green.

"Wait, it can't be," Yuya said. As the dust cloud cleared, Yuya, Yuzu, and everyone who saw Yuya's duel against Ishijima gasped in shock. "Odd-Eyes Dragon?! But how? When I got Pendulum, it turned into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Moreover there's no way anyone else should have that dragon," Leo Akaba said before he gasped. "Unless... that's..."

The cloaked figure tossed it off, showing his face, which shocked everyone, but none moreso than the dragon boys and Leo.

"No way..." Yuri said.

"It can't be..." Yugo said.

"How is this possible?" Yuto asked.

"You... you're..." Yuya tried to say.

The man on top of the dragon had silver hair with light green highlights, having striking similarities in hair design to the dual-hair color of all of dragon boys and Yuri's side-parted hair. He was wearing a blue and white jacket with orange borders, like Yugo's Turbo Suit, and a black undershirt. He wore thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, like Yuto's belt, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. However, the most shocking part was his face. He had yellow eyes and he looked like an older version of the dragon boys.

"Hello, everyone. I am the original user of the four dragons and the previous self of the four you just saw duel. My name... is Zarc."

* * *

and there's the mystery person. sadly it was kinda obvious so three people already guessed it. but hey, nice entrance right, and nice duel from Yuto. also, a couple people pointed out I didn't finish when Yuto attacked directly, so I fixed it. sorry about that.


	5. author note

was going to have Zarc duel Yuya and the other three give him their dragons, but decided to let you guys choose. do you want one-on-one or four-on-one? please vote on the poll


End file.
